


Christmas On The Road: A Netflix Original Christmas Movie

by ffinasfs



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffinasfs/pseuds/ffinasfs
Summary: The only thing worse than a cheesy, badly written romantic Hallmark Christmas movie, is a cheesy, badly written romantic Netflix Christmas movie.
Relationships: Kristin Blanford/Mikey Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 4





	Christmas On The Road: A Netflix Original Christmas Movie

**Author's Note:**

> "Mikey liked the one we watched last year," Pete had told him, right before he was nailed in the face with a couch cushion for suggesting such a stupid idea.

One of the many things that Patrick has learned from dating Pete Wentz for the past 8 months is that the only thing worse than a romantic Hallmark Original movie, is a romantic Netflix Original movie. 

"Mikey liked the one we watched last year," Pete had told him, right before he was nailed in the face with a couch cushion for suggesting such a stupid idea.

Regardless, Patrick has no idea how he ended up watching one of these movies at one in the morning (in which three different characters are played by Vanessa Hugens for some reason…?) while his boyfriend sits in the corner by the tree, scrounging through a box of Christmas decorations, and unsuccessfully trying to convince Patrick that they should record a song for Christmas for what feels like the 10th year in a row at this point. Patrick quickly reminds him, like he has for the past however many years, that they've already recorded a Christmas song and that it's the _only_ Christmas song he's going to record. 

"I don't get it," Patrick says, motioning towards the TV where one of the characters, is proposing to Vanessa Hugens #2 in the middle of a busy airport.

"Why the hell does he still have the engagement ring? Didn't they break up like a year ago?" He asks. 

Pete glances up at the TV and then back down at the box, "Because he's still in love with her," he says, nonchalantly as if that explanation is enough to magically fix Patrick's fragile suspension of disbelief.

Patrick pauses the TV and watches as the bassist pulls out a purple ball ornament out of the box and stands up, looking for an empty spot to hang it. After he hangs it he takes a step back and looks at the tree, smiling. 

"So what do you think?"

"It looks good," Patrick tells him. He still isn't used to having his house decorated for the holidays but he has to admit that Pete is great at making the living room look more festive.

Pete turns to Patrick and grins, "So I was talking to Gerard the other day," and Patrick takes a moment to mentally prepare himself for whatever nonsense is about to come out of Pete's mouth, because Pete and Gerard planning anything never ever goes well. 

"We're trying to decide if we want to do the Cbristmas party at his house or our house. What do you think?" 

Patrick stares at Pete blankly. 

"What?" the bassist asks, feigning innocence.

"Its just..." Partrick sighs and looks down at the floor, "Everytime you and Gerard try to plan a party something goes wrong" 

"But we got together at one of those parties so they cant all be bad right?" Pete asks, walking closer. 

Patrick rolls his eyes, stands up and loops his arms around Pete's neck, "Don't really think kissing me for the first time when Mikey was downstairs was necessarily a good thing y'know," he says.

Their kiss is interrupted by Pete's phone going off. 

Pete pulls his phone out of his pocket and frowns at the screen. "Its Spencer," he sighs. Patrick nods in understanding as Pete has gotten about 20 calls from Spencer this week about the tour Fall Out Boy is headlining next Spring.

Pete answers the phone, 'Hello? No. No it's not a bad time," he says, rolling his eyes and looking at Patrick apologetically. Patrick snickers. Spencer always tends to call at the worst times. 

"So did you get the set list that I sent you?" Pete says, walking out of the room. Patrick feels like this is going to take a while so he sits back on the couch. 


End file.
